


Courage - podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Aria_lerendeair</p><p>Cas has to make a move on Dean, or his brother Gabriel is going to do something ridiculously embarrassing. The problem is that it's DEAN and Cas has trouble telling Dean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958536) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



  
You can listen to a streaming version over at:

<https://soundcloud.com/kalinda-little/courage>

 

Or if you prefer to download, here are the dropbox links:

[MB4 -- audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcs3msw5qer51bo/Courage.m4b)

[MP3 -- music file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/thd0wotlw3ygxrj/Courage.mp3)

 

If you download this fic, leave a kudos so I can tell how many people have downloaded it.  :)


End file.
